While combinations of cationic polymers and anionic surfactants may provide certain benefits to a fabric or other substrate, due to the opposing charges, such agents may be difficult to formulate, particularly when higher levels of such materials are used. At higher levels, cationic polymers tend to agglomerate with anionic surfactants, such as those typically used in detergent compositions, to create an unpourable, phase-separated mixture, which is generally not compatible with consumer use.
Accordingly, there is a need for processes that can provide a product containing cationic polymer and anionic surfactant, but which is sufficiently stable and has a rheology profile acceptable to consumers.